A Perfect Morning
by PinguThePenguin
Summary: Dean wakes up the morning after he and Castiel moved their relationship to the next level, to find the former angel attempting to cook an egg. Dean teaches him to do it the right way. Destiel


**Author's Note:** This was a fic I threw together in a couple of days. My first SPN fic, so sorry if you don't like it! This is dedicated to my best friend who just got sick! Get better soon! :D

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Dean yawned and stretched his back one early, and I mean _early_, Saturday morning. He relaxed his head on his pillow, eyes rested closed, reveling in the sensation of a normal, peaceful morning. It rarely ever occurred that he was in no rush to wake up and get out of bed the minute he could, so he wanted to savor the day and relax a little.

But then his memory cleared and visions from the previous night flooded once again through his brain. He smiled widely at them and sighed contentedly.

The previous night had been amazing. Sam was out of town, visiting an old friend of his, leaving Dean and Cas alone for a few days. Cas, being as innocent as he was, was perfectly fine with this. Dean, however, had been a bit fidgety about it. He had known for a long time how he felt about Castiel, but he had never truly had the opportunity to act on his feelings until then. He sighed heavily at the memory of him telling Cas he loved him. It was not often Dean was a stuttering mess, but when he was sitting alone with Cas on the couch, attempting to put his feelings into words, it was downright embarrassing. Luckily, Cas wasn't _too_ innocent and shut him up with a kiss on the lips.

That kiss was the pinpoint of Dean's year; no, the pinpoint of Dean's life. It was amazing. The feel of Cas' lips on his own, the sweet taste of his lips, and the feeling of his own tongue running along the ex-angel's bottom lip and then slipping it smoothly into his mouth. It was a feeling that should be stored in history as the best kiss _ever_. Dean had been pleasantly surprised that it went so well, being as nervous as he was. But soon after that awesome, _awesome_ kiss, Dean and Cas were stumbling into the bedroom for…other activities.

Now, the morning after, Dean was lying snug in bed with the blankets low on his naked body, covering only his hips and below. With a sleepy smile, he turned on his side, reaching out an arm, meaning to wrap it around Cas' slim waist and pull him as close as possible. However, when his arm was fully out-stretched, his hand hit empty sheets. Nothing was there.

Dean's eyes shot open and the smile wiped quickly from his face.

Cas wasn't in bed. His side of the bed was empty. The sheets were pushed away like Cas had manually risen out of bed, and his pillow was still neat. Nothing in the room was knocked over or thrown away (except the lamp that he and Dean had knocked over sometime in the night), so Dean could rule out kidnapping. He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned his eyes upward, bracing himself for anything unexpected. Nothing was on the ceiling either; no body, no fire. Dean sighed heavily in relief and sat up, scratching his head. Cas must have just left to another room.

Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and rose to his feet. He noticed that, on the floor, where he and Cas had thrown their clothes the previous night, his shirt was missing. He shrugged it off, however, and quickly pulled on a different, clean shirt, and a pair of boxers.

He was stretching his arms out as he exited the room, making his way down the hall and glancing in each door, all of which were devoid of life. He was about to start worrying again before he made his way into the kitchen. Standing above the stove, wearing loose boxers and Dean's shirt, and staring hard at an egg sitting on a frying pan on one of the stove burners, was Castiel.

Thank God.

Dean sighed in relief and fell against the doorframe heavily, smiling at Cas' back. He couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled in his chest, however, at the sight of him attempting to cook and, or, fry a full, un-cracked egg. He made his way over to Cas and surprised the other by wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and planting a small kiss on his neck. Cas jumped a bit, but settled and leaned into Dean's embrace when he saw it was Dean. "What are you doing, Cas?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a confused smile.

Cas continued to stare down at the egg with determined blue eyes. "I am attempting to make breakfast, Dean." He stated simply and poked at the egg with a long spatula.

Dean laughed again and moved a hand to Cas' hair and ruffled it affectionately. "That's real nice of you Cas, but… that's not a way to cook anything." He pointed at the egg and leaned over Cas' shoulder and met his eyes.

"This is not how eggs are cooked?" Cas looked extremely confused and disappointed, making Dean chuckle again.

"No, it's not, Cas. Watch." Dean grabbed the egg off of the pan held it before Cas' eyes. "You take the egg," he moved it to the edge of the pan. "Then, you tap it right here with a little bit of force." He tapped the egg a couple of times against the pan, until the egg cracked open. "Then you empty out the egg yolk onto the pan." He demonstrated, making sure not to get any little pieces of shell onto the pan. The egg started to sizzle on the stove, telling them that it was cooking. "That's how you make them Sunny-Side-Up!" he smiled, and squeezed Cas' stomach playfully. "You want to try now?" he got another egg from the open carton of eggs sitting on the counter and offered it to Cas.

Cas nodded and took the egg gently. He moved it over to the edge of the pan and started to tap it against the edge. Nothing was happening, however, because Cas was too gentle, afraid of breaking the egg completely. "No, no, you have to add more force. Like this." Dean directed and covered Cas' hand in his own. He lifted up his hand and the egg, guiding Cas' hand down to the edge of the pan. The egg cracked. "Now you pour it out into the pan and let it cook." Dean guided Cas' hand over the pan and helped him crack open the egg. The yolk fell out and mixed with the second, more cooked, one. "Just like that." He whispered in Cas' ear, tossing the shell into the trash across the room. He smirked when he felt Cas shiver.

For the second time, Cas nodded and picked up the spatula. "What do I do now?" he asked, turning his head at an awkward angle to look Dean in the eye.

"Now, I want toast, so you're going to let those sit and make me some while I get in the shower." Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the lips before releasing him finally and heading to the hallway.

"Dean, wait!" Cas called after him, making Dean spin around. "How do I make toast?" he asked, actually looking concerned that he would not get it right.

Dean pointed at the toaster next to the stove. "Just put two pieces of bread in the slots in that machine over there and then push the lever down and wait. The bread will pop out on its own when its done." He smiled and left the kitchen.

When he stepped into the shower, he reveled in the feeling of the steaming hot water cascading down his back and front, soaking him to the bone. As he started to shampoo his hair, he began singing ACDC and dancing a little under the water. It was when he started to clean off his body that he heard a scream from the kitchen.

Dean almost slipped twice running out of the bathroom naked and holding a towel over his privates, grabbing a gun out of a hallway closet on his way to Cas. When he reached the kitchen door, he burst into the room, gun extended forward. "Cas!" he shouted. "Cas, what happened?" he demanded, seeing Cas gripping the table so tightly his knuckles were white.

Cas turned to him with wide, scared eyes. "The toaster surprised me."

The gun lowered and Dean turned to the counter to see that the toast had popped out of the toaster. He groaned and threw a hand over his face. "Cas, I thought something happened to you." He scolded, wrapping the towel fully around his waist.

Cas looked down at the ground sadly. "I apologize, Dean. It startled me, I was not expecting the toast to appear so suddenly."

Dean, sensing that he said the wrong thing, stepped closer to Cas and hugged him. "You don't need to apologize, Cas, I get it. You were just surprised." He leaned away to smile reassuringly at him. "You're fine. And those eggs smell really good! Just like the toast!" He gave Cas a quick kiss on the nose and went over to take the toast out of the oven. "Do me a favor and hand me a couple of plates from that cupboard?" he pointed Cas in the direction of a cupboard in the top corner of the room.

Castiel hesitantly moved over to the cupboard and pulled out two paper plates. "Why do you require two plates, Dean?" he asked curiously, tilting his head in that adorable, innocent way of his.

When he handed Dean the plates, Dean turned to him shocked. "Because!" he exclaimed. "We both have to eat! We made two of each serving for a reason, you know? One for me, one for you! Plus, you're the one who made breakfast! You should definitely get to eat it!" he smiled, placing a piece of toast on each plate. "You want anything on yours?" Dean added, pointing a butter knife at Cas' plate.

For a second, Cas stared at the toast with a blank expression. "What may I put on it?" he questioned further.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Anything! Most people put melted butter on their toast, but you can put jelly on it, or peanut butter, or hell, even chocolate if you want! Whatever floats your boat!" he explained, moving over to the fridge and yanking it open. "I, myself, will be using plain old butter." He pulled out a tub of butter and showed it to Cas. "This alright for you too? Or you want something different?"

Cas shook his head hurriedly. "No, butter is acceptable, Dean. If you enjoy it, then I am willing to try it." He smiled that cute, half-smile of his and Dean nearly dropped the butter on the floor.

While Dean taught Cas to properly use a butter knife to spread his butter on his toast, the oven beeped suddenly, making Cas jump almost two feet in the air. He gripped Dean tightly staring at the stove with wide, frightened eyes. "Dean, why do the machines in the kitchen feel the obligation to make loud noises all the time?" he whined, hiding his face embarrassedly in Dean's shoulder.

Dean laughed a real, loud laugh; one he hadn't used in a while. "They do that so you can be sure to hear them, Angel." He clarifies, putting his arm around said former angel's shoulder and squeezing him tightly. "You butter your toast, I'll get our eggs." He grabbed his plate and placed a kiss on Cas' head while he did a little spin around Castiel, making his way over to the stove.

Cas carefully spread the butter sloppily over his toast, still trying to get the hang of it. Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Cas was the most adorable person ever. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

"Dean, I am finished." Cas suddenly announced a second later, moving over to Dean's side and presenting his golden-brown, butter-covered toast with a proud smile and slightly puffed out chest.

Dean smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Looks good, Angel!" he praised, picking the spatula from next to the stove. With it, he scooped up an egg and laid it out on Cas' plate, next to his toast. "Here's your egg. Go ahead and sit at the table, I'll be over in a second." Cas hesitated to leave to the dining table without Dean, but left anyway, deciding to take his time and wait for Dean.

While Cas left, Dean got his own egg on his plate and he rushed over to the coffee machine. He started to make his coffee, and while it was pouring out into the mug, he went over to the fridge and pulled out a milk carton to pour Cas a glass of milk. He didn't know why, but Castiel struck him as the 'milk with breakfast' type. He poured some milk into a mug for Cas and took his own finished coffee from the machine. Balancing his plate on his arm and against his chest, Dean finally started to make his way over to the dining table where Cas was waiting patiently for him.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled when Dean handed him the glass of milk. Dean responded with a smile of his own and sat down. "Oh!" Cas suddenly exclaimed, causing Dean to freeze with his coffee mug halfway to his lips. "This requires silverware!" he shot up from the table and rushed back into the kitchen. Dean counted five seconds before, "Um, Dean?"

"Drawer to the left of the sink, in the second tray!" he called out, finally taking a refreshing sip of his delicious coffee. He sighed in content and leaned back against his chair. He couldn't help but love how…great this all felt: Waking up relaxed, seeing Cas making them breakfast, sitting down to eat with the love of his life in no rush at all. It was amazing, and he never wanted it to end. It made him hope that someday, he and Cas could settle down with each other and actually live a real, normal life together. That would be nice…

"Here, Dean." Cas placed a fork next to Dean's plate, breaking him out of his reverie. "I got one for you as well." The smile on his face, made Dean want to melt into his chair.

He reached a hand up and cupped it behind Cas' neck, pulling him down slowly for a sweet, shallow kiss. "Thanks, Angel." He rested their foreheads together and stared into Cas' shining blue eyes.

Cas smiled brightly back at him. "You are always welcome, Dean." He gave Dean another quick peck on the cheek before moving to sit on his side of the table and begin eating.

Dean finally put his coffee mug down and decided to try his eggs and toast. He took a bite out of the toast and groaned. It was actually very good; toasted to perfection. He heard Cas laugh from the other side of the table and made a face at him. It only made the former angel laugh harder. Dean chuckled himself and tried a bit of the eggs as well. They weren't the best eggs of course, probably because Dean had gotten the one Cas had let sit out on a pan for an hour, but it tasted good enough. Especially since he knew Cas had tried so hard to make it.

"How is it, Dean?" Cas asked hopefully, taking a sip of his milk and a bite of toast. Dean didn't know how, but even when Cas at, he was extremely cute.

It was a perfect morning, Dean thought suddenly. He had a perfect sleep, perfect shower, perfect new lover, and now, a perfect breakfast with said perfect lover. He smiled. "Perfect, Cas. Everything's just perfect."

And he definitely meant it.

* * *

My tumblr is Siriuslychillin! I follow back!


End file.
